Moon Myth
by NeoMoon
Summary: Ever wonder how it all came to be?


Moon Myth  
  
NeoMoon  
  
Rated: Pg  
  
  
"To those who do not understand the words that present themself in this the following.  
A true search of the human spirit is neccery to find the love that is locked within thy soul  
and which in yearning for release will guide thee wrong and thy suffering shall be of the  
lowest pits of thy enemy Satan's dwelling. Her these words and open thy heart and reach which  
is a messege sent across the nither regions of a time long forgotten and forsaken in the trumph  
of man's evoltion."  
  
NeoMoon '00  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In the times before the presentwas even a glint in the keeper Pluto's eyes. Before   
even the Moon Kingdom itself came to it's great rise and fall. When the first steps of what  
would one day eons in the future become man stepped from the ooze. There was one. A woman  
beyond measure of any of man's theories of time a woman who sat at the right hand of the All  
Father and over saw much of the void and the loneness it held.  
  
  
"To her that loneness was a reflection of her being, and that mad her cry ageny at   
each fleeting moment the void held her. Dayly she sat at the right hand of the All Father  
Looking into the eyes of the Alpha and the Omega, In him she saw all but nothing, the  
begining and the envidable, her end, her son whom she would never come to know, his end and  
the end of a world still being shapened by her husband.  
  
  
"Now when man stepped away from the world that had claimed it since the beginning, the  
world of beast, and stepped hence forth into a world in that we today know. To her they where  
a remarkable species, and so she rejoiced.  
  
  
"But then came the war up into the void in which the humans would write. A war that  
almost destroyed the All Father's works and let to Step into power a Warcast made into the  
  
likness of the all father in the waters of the golden flames of the Host. But as all seemed  
lost a greet power had encompassed the All Father the evil was dispelled into the voids darkest  
regins, and hence as the All Father saw fit those with out his favor joined the now Dark One the  
the Abyss of the void.  
  
  
"It came to past the humanity would now not stay were they breed and they left spreading  
across the globe at a rate She could not understand and they then traveled father into the skies  
most leaving the sphere created solely for them. Upset was the All Father, but her will   
persistent, she swayed the All Father into creating new homes for them. And so were born the  
plants.  
  
  
"But the Dark One still held hatard within his blackening and from the Abyss he  
curpitted the outter worlds making them unleaveable. But the All Father knew of this   
treachery and thus made the moons of those self same habitable, and protecting them from  
the Dark One.  
  
  
"Eons passed once more and all was at peace. The All Father Gazed at the Earth his  
eyes telling far more into the future then any ever shall. But she keep her eyes to the Moon.  
A Mighty and Beutiful Kingdom had surfaced there and in what to her seemed only mere minutes  
the Entire Solar System became it's court. She was pleased  
  
  
"All Father was angry. She knew it, and knew it long before it came to pass. There  
was no way to convince him, to stop him, she knew this and still she plead with him. He turned  
her away, his loving wive dismissed. For not even her sobbing plies for mercy would slow him.  
The upstart, the Moon had disgraced his champion, the earth, and it would be delt with.  
  
  
"His hands rised in a mighty glory that can only be his. The Alpha and the Omega   
opened the gates of the Dark One's prision. She could feel the storm approching.  
  
"The storm came and shalt leave, she knew this she had seeing it in the All Father's   
eyes. Her feeling was different oddly. She wanted, needed to help the Moon. But power it  
needed power of the purest light to be saved, to the drive the evils of the Dark One back into  
the Abyss.  
  
  
"She sighed heavely the breath that had once helped give life to the universe now stall.  
She lifted her hand to her face, and sighed again. The People of the Moon had titled her the  
All Mother, and mothers gave their childern gifts. She placed her hand to her eye.  
  
  
"The life essence rolled down the All Mother's face, starting as a stream did from a   
lake, from the dark bloody well of where her eye once was placed. She looked at the blood  
drenched hand and the small sphere it held. Not beutiful for my people, not yet. She willed   
it and so it obeyed, like a whipped puppy her eye obeyed froming itself into a stunningly  
beutiful dimend the likes of which those not chosen by it would never hold. And with a smile  
the All Mother was gone.  
  
  
"Queen, Mother, Child. She was known as all yet the last is what seemed to be her   
only truth. She had been weak and now her Kingdom was the eve of it's destrustion. The Dark  
One was at her gates and she was now helpless to stop it's evil, The Dark Kingdom's evil.  
  
  
"Warmth, a sencetion gone to her in recent times feeled her as the cloaked figure  
appoched her. And amazed she the Queen of the Greatest Kingdom, as the cloak was lowered,   
dropping to the floor. Naked, bare was she who stood before the Queen, a body beyond   
perfection, but not with out a flaw. The bare one outstreaching, handing the Queen a letter,  
a trap, a gift. They where all and one with in the jewel which lay in the opened hand before  
her. Gazing rising her head and she knew, knew it's propose, knew the gift bearer, and knew  
no future is ecthed into stone. There was light and the All Mother was gone.  
  
  
"The Dark was repelled and All Mother was over come by great joy. Once more her  
chosen could live in peace. They were meant to.  
  
  
"All Father knew and He knew of her of all of it. And so she was punished forever  
to be one in which she had created, one with the Silver Imperium Crystal.   
  
  
"All was well"  
  
END  
NeoMoon   
  
  
  
  



End file.
